hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Side of the Secret
Dark Side of the Secret is Case Number 36 in the Diary of Investigations and its story is about the sinister and mysterious abduction of Juliette. Pre-Case Rise of the Scarlet Star Non-Existing Door Goal: Unlock the Secret Room. Need Coins x1000. Rewards: Animated Room Goal: Enter the Secret Room Rewards: He Who Has Eyes Goal: Start an Investigation (Open the Diary) Rewards: Introduction Juliette was kidnapped under mysterious and bloody circumstances. A blank tarot card was found at the scene of the crime. It led to the legendary Secret Room, which helps solve crimes. Can we figure out the Room's hints and save Juliette? Stage 1 Martha had a vision: Juliette is caught in a powerful dark ritual, her life hanging in the Balance. A sinister scarlet light shining over the girl's head, Who abducted Juliette? Look for the answer in the Secret Room. Goal: Identify Juliette's abductors. Hidden Face Goal: Find the Dark Hood. Rewards: At All Costs Goal: Find the Obsidian Capsule Rewards: Follow Your Eyes Goal: Find the Eye Compass Rewards: A Sip of Freedom Goal: Find the Essence of Chaos Rewards: Making the Impossible Possible Goal: Find the Impossible Triangle. Rewards: A Trail in the Darkness Goal: Get a hint from the Secret Room. Assemble the "Follow the Shadow" collection. Rewards: Stage 2 The Shadow Cult is behind Juliette's abduction. They are using the dark artifact known as the Scarlet Star to prepare a terrible ritual connected to unsolved cases from the City's past. Find the clues connected to the old crimes in the Secret Room and find out why the Shadow needs this ritual. Goal: Investigate the Shadow Cult's objectives. Sinister Veil Goal: Find the Bloody Shawl. Rewards: Two-Faced Goal: Find the Tattered Purse. Rewards: Butcher Goal: Find the Carving Knife. Rewards: Hat Business Goal: Find the Gentleman's Hat. Rewards: Hold for Pickup Goal: Find the Sinister Parcel. Rewards: Devil's Dance Goal: Get a hint from the Secret Room. Assemble the “Backstreet Horrors” collection. Rewards: Stage 3 The Shadow staged three terrible crimes carried out by the worst maniacs in history in order to summon their dark souls to the City. Jack the Ripper was his first “chosen one.” Who was next and why did the Cult need such monsters? Goal: Uncover the maniacs' connection to the Cult. Secret Under Lock and Key Goal: Find the Cursed Key. Rewards: Searching for a Woman Goal: Find the Commemorative Medallions with the “Distortions” anomaly active. Rewards: All the Best for the Children Goal: Find the Executed Doll. Rewards: From Young to Old Goal: Find the Enchanted Bones. Rewards: Precious Liquid Goal: Find the Magical Flask. Rewards: Fairy Tale Origins Goal: Get a hint from the Secret Room. Assemble the “Scary Fairy Tale” collection. Rewards: Stage 4 The second maniac summoned by the Shadow was the demonologist Bluebeard. The Cult used the dark energy of the criminals against its enemy - the Order of Five. Information about this mysterious organization could help free Juliette. All that remains is to find out who the third maniac is and how the Shadow used them in his battle with the Order. Goal: Explore the Shadow's conflict with the Order of Five. Don't Dig One Hole to Another Goal: Find the Ritual Hoe. Rewards: Silent Wings Goal: Find the Barn Owl. Rewards: Death by Strangulation Goal: Find the Rumal. Rewards: Sinister Reward Goal: Find the Purse with Rupees with the“Distortions” anomaly active Rewards: Deadly Decoration Goal: Find the Death Necklace. Rewards: Wheel of Rebirth Goal: Get a hint from the Secret Room. Assemble “Servants of Death” collection. Rewards: Stage 5 The Shadow lured the souls of maniacs into the City in order to fill the Scarlet Star with them. According to the prophecy, the artifact will transfer dark energy into Juliette's body, destroying her soul. Thus, a great evil will be born. Only the Order of Five had the means to neutralize the Star and stop the ritual. But how do we get our hands on it? Goal: Interrupt the ritual of the Scarlet Star. Documentary Filming Goal: Find the Collector's Camera. Rewards: Star Trap Goal: Find the Model of the Galaxy with the “Distortions” anomaly active Rewards: Mechanical Assistant Goal: Find the Mechanical Dove. Rewards: No One's Home Goal: Find the Architectural Model. Rewards: Weightless Time Goal: Find the Zero Gravity Vessel. Rewards: Key to Reality Goal: Summon the Artifact of the Order. Assemble the “Order of Five's Protection” collection. Rewards: Conclusion The leader of the mysterious Order of Five, Leonardo, foresaw the activation of the Scarlet Star and left his invention for us – the reality transformer. Using the artifact, we were able to reverse the flow of time, interrupt the ritual, and free Juliette. The sinister Scarlet Star lost its power and the Shadow can no longer summon great evil into the world. What happened to the spirits of the maniacs who failed to enter Jul's body? Do they wander the City? Where did the Order of Five go? All that remains is to hope that the Secret Room will one day give us the answers to all these questions. In the meantime, let's celebrate a new reality! Case Reward: Sign of Truth Amulet Doubles the experience and coins you receive for fighting monsters. Lasts for 24 hours. Post Case Shadow Rod Goal: Receive the Order's Protection. Assemble the "City of Shadows Hints" artifact collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases